timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Houdini
Harry Houdini (1874-1926) was a Hungarian-born American illusionist and stunt performer, most known for his incredible magic tricks and escape acts between the end of 1800s and the beggining of the 1900s. In the Show He debuts in the episode "Houdini Whodunnit!?". In the episode, Houdini takes a life as a criminal, stealing from jewelry stores and banks using his skills as a magician. The Time Squad is forced to stop him from commiting crimes, in a pretty similar way like a superhero TV show. Tuddrussel tries to arrest him during a bank heist, but he can't due to Houdini's illusions and the later escapes. However, the people who were robbed by Houdini seem to enjoy his magic tricks. They even don't care he's a robber. This gives to Otto an idea to catch him. The following day, a newspaper article is broadcasted, telling the world's biggest diamond would be unveiling. Houdini doesn't want to lose this opportunity, and assists to the event. He successfully manages to steal the diamond, but is stopped by Tuddrussel and punches him in the face, much to the nuisance of the audience. After getting unconscious for a while, Houdini wakes up and Otto asks him why do he commit his robberies, to what the magician replies that being a supervillain is too expensive. Otto then confesses him the whole event of the diamond was a hoax and the audience actually came to watch him doing his magic tricks and they would pay for it. Houdini is touched by this, and so he promises to always use his magic for good. Appearance Houdini is a tall and bulky man. His head is shaped like a square and has a large chin. He has pale skin and brown short hair. His attire remembers those from a stereotyped comic book supervillain. It consists of a white magician collar, a black tank top with a big "H" on it, black gloves with white lighting-shaped stripes on it and brown boots. He also wears a blue cape behind his back and a bandanna around his eyes to protect his real identity. Personality Houdini is a thief who uses his skills as an illusionist and escapist to commit his crimes. However, he's very polite and respectful towards the people he steals, giving thanks every time they praise him. In fact, the civilians and police get so amazed by his magic they don't pay attention they're being robbed. After figuring out they love his tricks, he gets very flattered and promises to stop being a criminal and to use his magic for good. He talks with a strong New York accent, and also enjoys to show off his magic tricks. He doesn't appear to have any grudge against Time Squad. Tuddrussel despises him in particular due to being a magician. In Real History Harry Houdini was an American illusionist who began his carrer as a magician in 1891. He self-proclaimed to be a real magician and spiritualist, telling at the same time his tricks were not fake. He was also the president of the Society of the American Magicians. Some of his best and incredible tricks include escaping from handcuffs, being buried alive only to claw himself back to the surface, and freeing himself from a straitjacket under water. He's now considered by many the greatest magician who ever lived. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Pages needing photos Category:Historical Characters